(a) Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display and a manufacturing method of a touch panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of an OLED display and a touch panel including a very thin paper glass.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have received much attention as display devices for displaying images.
An OLED display has a self-emission characteristic and does not employ a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and thus can be fabricated to be thinner and lighter than a display device employing a separate light source. Further, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like.
In general, the OLED display includes a substrate, and an OLED provided on the substrate.
An OLED display including a relatively very thin paper glass has been developed.